


Hurricane

by NineTalestoTell



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe-Immortal, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalestoTell/pseuds/NineTalestoTell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton just couldn't seem to die </p>
<p>He knew because he tried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> I have wayyy to many fics already but here have another one just fuck me up

Alexander knew there was something...odd about him from the time he was little. He never kept cuts and bruises long. One time he fell out of a tree he was trying to climb and he could have swore he broke his arm, but by the time he made it home, he was fine. It was odd, he knew it was odd. He didn’t tell anyone, though. The people on Nevis were superstitious, and he didn’t need to give them a reason to suspect them of anything supernatural. It was best to be safe than sorry, after all. 

The first real clue to what was wrong with him was when his mother got sick, and he did too. It was a terrible, terrible illness. The island doctor had no idea what it was. It was bad, though. They both had a fever for days and days and days. Alexander saw things that weren’t there, vomited until his stomach was empty and he couldn’t anymore. His mother held him through it all. 

And then she was gone. 

But Alexander lived. 

He moved in with his cousin after that, but he took the coward’s way out. By fourteen he was on his own, making a name for himself, too. He was put in charge of a trading charter. He was trading away things he could never afford himself, the tempt to take what he wanted was there but no, he needed to come by this honest. He would save enough money and then take a ship to the mainland, just like what his mother had been trying to do before. But that didn’t happen. And Alexander got another taste of what made him different.

The hurricane hit when he was seventeen. He knew there was a storm coming but he never expected it to hit the way it did. He managed to survive, somehow. He was stuck in the house he had taken shelter in. Water rushed in and there was so much of it, the house wouldn’t stand it. He didn’t know how he survived. The others in the house didn’t. 

His friends were gone, his future was gone, there was no port for ships to come and trade anymore. There was nothing left. Suddenly, he realized that his cousin may not have been such a coward in the first place. 

He found the tallest cliff he could that overlooked the ocean. He closed his eyes, and he fell. He expected the world to cut to black, expected it to be over, expected to see his mother there waiting for him with open arms. 

He didn’t get that, though. Instead he met cold water and it knocked the breath out of him. He expected himself to choke and gasp for air but strangely...he didn’t. He thought this had to be it. Finally, finally it was over but...it wasn’t. He stayed underwater for what felt like years but, in all honestly was probably only an hour or two. He didn’t need to breathe. He wasn’t passing out, he wasn’t...dying. 

He came up for air and swam to shore and then he knew what was wrong with him: 

He couldn’t seem to die. 

With that revelation in mind, he knew it was no use staying here. There was nothing here for him. Maybe he could find answers elsewhere. So he wrote his way out. He wrote about the destruction and the hurricane and how much it hurt. He wrote his way out and thanks to the kindness of strangers he was on a ship bound for America by the time he was nineteen. 

For once he thought things were looking up for him. There was a revolution brewing in America. He knew if there was a war he could rise above being a bastard orphan immigrant. He could become something. He could have a legacy, which was more than he could say for being on Nevis. 

He didn’t know what sort of turn his life would make when he went searching for a certain Aaron Burr. He’d tried to enroll at Princeton but the damn bursar kept saying he didn’t have enough money and looked at him like he was stupid when he tried to ask for a fast track. He said the last kid that tried had a nervous breakdown or something. He didn’t care. He didn’t have enough money for the full four year degree and he was short on time. The guy had mentioned something about Burr before Alexander had punched him, and figured that was a place to start. 

It took some asking around, but he finally managed to get an idea of what this guy looked like, and finally managed to catch up with him one evening. 

“Excuse me! Are you Aaron Burr, Sir?” He asked. There was something about the guy. He was taller than Alexander, which, as much as he hated to admit it, wasn’t exactly a unique distinction. He couldn’t place it but there was just something... _ about _ him. 

“That depends, who’s asking?” The man asked, looking back at him. The guy almost looked nervous. Then again, a slightly ragged looking stranger was approaching him on the street. 

“My name is Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir. I’ve been looking for you, you see-” Alexander started, but the man cut him off. 

“I’m getting nervous.” He said. It seemed Alex was right about him being nervous, then. 

“I heard your name at princeton, I was looking to fast track, like you did, graduate in two and join the revolution! But this guy, I may have punched him, honestly it’s a blur, sir, he handles the financials?” Alex explained. He needed to hook this guy fast. If he could get some help from him, any help, it would be a real advantage. He was known all over Princeton as being a prodigy, he graduated at thirteen, if Alexander was recalling right. He needed his help. 

“You punched the Bursar?” Aaron said, sounding surprised, and looking it too. 

“Yes! I was wondering if you knew how to convince them to let me fast track. You did it when you were a kid, why can’t I? How’d you do it?” Alexander asked, and Aaron put a hand on his shoulder. 

“It was my parents wish, before they passed.” Aaron said, a shadow coming over his face. Alexander perked up, though. 

“Of course! You’re an orphan! I’m an Orphan too, you know, god, I wish there was a war! Then we could prove that we’re worth more than anyone ever bargained for!” Alexander said, sounding far too happy about finding out someone was an orphan as well, even to him. 

“Let me buy you a drink, kid.” He said as they started walking again. “And while we’re talking let me offer you some free advice: Talk less, smile more. You give too much of yourself away, don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for.” 

“You can’t be serious.” Alexander said, his face dropping. That couldn’t be his big secret. And besides, Alexander was never one to keep his opinions to himself. Hell, he recalled a letter he wrote when he was a kid where he said he wished for a war. Honestly he still did, obviously.  He wasn’t exactly the quiet type by any means. 

“You want to get ahead here, right?” Burr asked, and Alexander nodded. He wanted to get ahead more than anything else. 

“Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead. There are redcoats and spies all over this city.” Burr said, giving him a stern look. “You have to be careful what you say and who you say it too, you never know who’s on who’s side.” He said. Burr liked the kid, he really did. He was full of passion and energy and it was...endearing, really, but dangerous. You couldn’t wear your intentions on your sleeve in this day and age, it was best to check and see how the tides were going to flow. At this point Aaron wasn’t even sure they would be a revolution. It could swing either way and Aaron was hedging his bets. 

His advice seemed to go in one ear and out the other, though, when a group of revolutionary rabble came in. Alexander abandoned Burr’s side and went to them. He figured a boy like Alex wouldn’t listen, but it was worth a shot. 

The group drank well into the night and Burr stuck around to make sure Alexander at least left alright. At last call he finally separated from his newfound friends and Burr made his way back over. “Do you need help getting home?” He asked. A drunk kid out in the streets like this was asking for trouble, after all. 

“Nah, I’m fine…” Alexander said, although his words were slurred leaving Burr to wonder if he was fine or not. 

“Are you sure?” Burr asked and once again Alexander refused. 

“I’ll see you ‘round, Burr, sir.” He said and gave a odd smile before reaching up and patting his cheek. “Trust me, I’ll be fine. Always am.” he said before he went off into the night. 

Burr was left alone in the dark watching the back of Alex shrink off into the dark. He thought he would never see the kid again, and honestly it disappointed him. He didn’t know why, but there was something….different about him. Heavy and light at the same time. Optimistic and wishing for war to the point of him having a death wish. Part of Aaron wished he could see the world like but pushed it aside and moved on, heading to his own home with the kids face still in the back of his mind.He would never see him again in person, after all. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
